Eye of the Wolf
by Little-Mario
Summary: Bella and Jake have "broken up" due to the pack, so she begins to rethink her choices in life thus far. Paul just wants to get the mini-alpha back on the Rez, sick of the thoughts that the kid has running in his head of the Leech-Lover; the night takes a turn for the unexpected. This was an entry/Runner Up in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest 2015.


**Prompt: One night, a group of people attempt to destroy an old house.**

 **Words: 2,544**

 **AN: This was my one of my entries for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spook Fest 2015. This is a one shot for now, but I'm sure that I'll continue it in a little while :)**

* * *

Bella Swan was hurt. Not physically, for once, but emotionally. Her undead lover and family had left her, and her Sun (her Jacob) had abandoned her.

Lying on the purple comforter in her room she mulled over getting abandoned again. Was it because she kept mooning over someone who left, is that why he left? Or is it because he realized that she didn't see him like that and would never see him as anything other than a brother? Was her friendship with him solely based on his romantic feelings for her? If so she really had to get better friends.

But how could she do that when she had no friends and had burned those bridges while with the Cullen's? The only person who she could even possibly consider a friend here in Forks anymore was Angela Webber, but honestly she felt like the girl deserved better than her for a friend. Bella sighed. She was a mess.

Bella knew that her father was probably going to be worried again; no doubt Billy had talked to Charlie about their friend "break up" for lack of a better word. Those two argued and gossiped more than some of the teens around here. She would have to convince him that she was alright, that she wouldn't disappear like last time. Because even though she knew she was a mess, she did want to get better. As much as she hated to admit, this was a bit of a wakeup call.

Rolling over onto her side and tucking her knees up to her chest she looked at the drawing of the wolf that she had on the wall that Billy Black had given her as a welcome home present. Her fairy lights were twinkling above her with one on the verge of dying. She'd have to see if she could fix that.

Looking over to her clock-radio on her bedside table she saw the time as 10:48. Her dad's snores were filtering into her room through the wall. Even though she could hear that the house felt too quiet. She felt like she was too quiet. Before all this supernatural world nonsense, while she wasn't the _most_ outspoken person, she had a few friends that she enjoyed talking to. She had music she liked to listen to. She had opinions, hopes, and dreams. Just because her new plan of an eternal life with a large family—where she would be forever young and not have to mother another being— got destroyed didn't mean that her old plan of college and being a double major of Literature and History had to go down with it.

She had to make baby steps first though. Read more. Listen to music again. Maybe get on those online forums that held discussions on literature and writing that she once went on.

She could work on the music now, she supposed, as long as the volume wasn't that loud. Why should she take away things that give her joy? She was just being so stupid. Sure, she had loved him, but first loves are called that for a reason. They are "first" since there will be more. Besides, the only music she really felt the need to stay away from was classical. It was practically the only genre they listened to.

Turning the station to 96.7 "Eye of the Tiger" began to fill her room. Bella let out a little giggle. The first music she has willingly listened to in months, talking about rising up to the challenge. How ironic! She nodded her head along with the music. A light feeling slowly started to seep into her, lifting her spirit up. Sitting up she swung her legs to the floor and stood before attempting a little dramatic dancing like she used to do with Renee.

She made her way around her room, spinning past the window, but a large motion in the dark stopped her in her tracks. She moved back to the window slowly and peered out into the dark. She saw large eyes meet hers. The radio, done with the last bit of "Eye of the Tiger" changed songs and decades to "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. Keeping still and holding the eye contact Bella briefly wondered how the radio station made their playlists. If she had blinked Bella would have missed the sudden disappearance of the figure of whatever she had seen. Something around it had made it break the eye contact. A fellow animal of the night, perhaps . . .

Bella made her way back to the bed and flumped onto it. Whatever animal she saw was large, huge even. She shook her head, her hair jumbling up by her pillow from the motion. Bella stared at the ceiling for a moment, but decided not to dwell on it and attempt for some sleep. Even though she and Jake weren't friends anymore their dads were, and Charlie wanted to bring Bella to the res tomorrow. Reaching over Bella turned the volume down a bit and closed her eyes as Phil Collins' "In the Air Tonight" began to play.

* * *

Paul was off following the mini-alpha. The younger wolf had taken off to Forks after his shift, and being paired with the kid had nothing but the fight with the Leech Lover running over and over in his head. It was annoying seeing the kid's fantasy of what he wished he had done instead. Everyone knew that the girl didn't like him the same way; just like everyone knew where he was going: Swan's house.

Slowing down to the tree line Paul poked his head around the house. Jake had disappeared from his head and shifted a little while ago, somewhere around where he was now (wanting "privacy"), but he didn't see the kid. He just heard some music, the last bit of "Eye of the Tiger", and snoring from the Chief. He moved closer as he saw movement in one of the windows, the window of the girl, and a wolf-like snort came out of him as he saw the girl spin past only to come back to the window and stare him down.

When his eyes met hers, although her human eyes couldn't see his too well he certainly got a view of those brown eyes as nothing else mattered. _Snip_ there went his shitty family life. _Snip_ the anger he felt at the tribe for the fact he couldn't go to U Dub on the scholarship he got because he was a Protector. _Snip_ the pack was gone. Nothing but her big doe eyes were of any importance. All that held him to the Earth were the millions of steel cords that connected him to Isabella Swan.

 _Fuck._

That's all Paul could think. The feel of someone close by shifting broke their stare down and he bolted. The sickly scent of Leech was still all around the area, but one seemed fresher than the rest it seemed to lead back to the Cullen Crypt. He didn't want that scent near his—

 _YOU WHAT?!_ Jake's voice rang through his head in outrage.

 _Jake, calm down!_

 _Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How can I be calm when the love of my life is imprinted to YOU! You don't even LIKE her!_

He felt a pang of regret. He didn't really know her. He had seen her at First Beach once before he had changed into a wolf. It was a little while after she came back to Forks. He had thought that she was kinda hot. The wind was throwing her hair around, making her hands keep flying to her face to get the strands out of her mouth. When she had crouched down at the tide pool he had watched her face look on in wonder at the marine life in front of her.

Of course, after he changed he had changed his views from thinking she was alright, to an air headed Leech Lover. He felt bad now. He wanted to get to know her now. He wanted to know why the Spirits felt like their match was a good one. She seemed, from Jakes memories, and his own, delicate and all that girly shit. Sure, she had a side of recklessness and humor he supposed. Maybe that's why, though. Maybe they're supposed to help one another be better versions of themselves. He needs to rile her up and she needs to calm him down. An "opposites attract" kind of shtick.

Jake growled as Paul kept running towards the Cullen place. A flash of his imprint after Sam found her hit him and he felt a rage he hadn't known he held take hold of him. He was gonna destroy their stupid house like they destroyed his girl. Paul felt Jake's anger at not getting the imprint he so desperately hoped for change into shocked incredulousness.

 _What the hell, Paul! You know we can't do that! No matter how much we all want to—and you KNOW I want to! I hate to say this, but think about the damn treaty! What if they came back to check on the place? They might view it as a sign of war!_

Paul growled this time as the glass house of the vampires hit his sight. A howl filled the night, but Paul paid that no mind. The air, even though it was diluted from their months away, burned his nose with its sweetness. He didn't give a fuck about what Jake was saying; he was gonna trash the place.

Jake's attack came suddenly. The two of them snarling and snapping at each other, Jake pushing Paul more into the woods and Paul trying to slam Jake into a tree. All that went through their minds was the anger they had for each other (Jacob angry that Bella's imprint was a fucking idiot, Paul's offense and general anger at being stopped from smashing the house to bits).

 _ **Stand down Jacob! You will not interfere with this imprint! And you, PAUL!**_ Sam's voice suddenly touched his mind with the alpha command tone. His legs which were moving slowly towards the building while Sam issued Jake's order halted against his will. _**You will not touch that house tonight.**_

Trying to fight off the command was not happening. Paul collapsed on the wet Earth and huffed. He wanted to break stuff. More specifically, he wanted to break the vampire's stuff. Sure, this attempt was thwarted, but maybe once he and Bella got to know each other more they'd come back and succeed. He was positive that it was most likely wishful thinking, but maybe it would work. She had to be feisty deep down if she was his imprint.

 _I heard from Billy that Charlie and Bella are coming up tomorrow, they've been planning this Superbowl party for weeks now, and the men decided that a spat between the kids aren't going to stop that._

 _Who's on shift during that?_ Paul inquired to his alpha, standing up once more and shaking his dark gray fur.

 _Originally it was going to be Embry and Jared. However, due to this fight Jacob you will be taking Jared's place._

 _What? Aww, come on!_ Jake's right paw dug at the ground in frustration. _Since Bells' an imprint I can actually talk to her and make up with her._

 _I should beat your ass for that._ Paul grumbled.

 _Just trying to protect her and follow Sam's orders._ Jake grumbled back.

 _Yeah, well get your asses home, you two._

The gray and russet wolves huffed a bit and then began to run back to the Res. when they caught that scent that Paul had originally caught. It was the red head they kept seeing. This leech was quick, but now that Paul had an imprint she was sniffing around, he had to be quicker. It had to die, just like the leech with the dreads.

Taking off towards the leech he tried to get the jump on her. It was like she knew this was going to happen though, and she took off right before he could get his jaws around her neck. He raced after her as Jake howled the alarm. Paul dug his paws into the dirt trying to propel himself further, faster, closer to lighting the red-eyed parasite up.

The leech jumped into the trees, jumping from branch to branch, looking back with a giggle and smirk. She was playing him. He leaped right as she went for a new branch and he got her down. She kicked at his chest and he flew into a tree as she sped off. Jake right on her trail as Paul shook himself off and got back into the hunt.

He felt Jared, Sam, and Embry coming in.

 _We need to surround and conquer! I almost got her but she could have been playing me._ He snarled and was beside Jake, both of them trying to snap at Red's heels.

The tinkling bell laughter that escaped the vampire grated on their nerves. His brothers flanked out and sped up, trying to get their target boxed in enough to destroy. Jake jumped and tried to slow Red down. He tumbled as she dogged his attack. Paul took this opportunity since it brought her closer to him to attack once more.

He leaped, snapping his large jaw and got her arm. He tossed her down towards his brothers. The arm he snagged detaching itself with a loud metallic squeal. Red hissed in pain and looked at her (nasty) arm in his mouth. Her eyes darkened and the sickly sweet smell of venom poured out of her wound. Embry used her momentary halt in pain to his advantage and got her other arm.

The wolves descended upon her and tore her to bits. Making sure that any body part they tore was close by for the eventual bonfire they would be making. Red was screeching and hissing as they ripped her apart. Her leg had kicked out and Jake had been the unlucky one to get a broken arm. The leech was soon lit up as Paul tossed the head into the pile they made and Jared lit it up.

Plumes of purple smoke rose to the heavens. Embry was radiating smugness with a wolfish grin. Jake was still in a bit of pain and heading off to Sue Clearwater's so she could fix him up. Jared sent the message that he was off to Kim's. Everyone knew what that meant.

Sam rolled his eyes at his pack. _This doesn't mean that there isn't a shift tomorrow. We need to be sure that there are no other leeches coming through. I'll see you all tomorrow, now go get some rest._

They all took off, but Paul found his body leading him back to Bella Swan's house. He had to make sure everything was fine over there. A quick deter was all he needed, the house was quiet apart from the snores and radio. There were no lights on. It seemed his imprint was safe, having not a clue of what just happened. He couldn't wait to impress her tomorrow.

And to think, he got his imprint and a kill after following Jake and attempting to destroy an old house.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought about this :)**


End file.
